


Doubt Truth to be a Liar (But Never Doubt My Love)

by StoryTime09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, and a fluff fest, it's the usual crew, theatre kid frustrations, with a whole lot of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTime09/pseuds/StoryTime09
Summary: "No sooner looked, but they loved" - As You Like It, Shakespeare.When the theatre club shifts its rehearsal times, it sends a domino effect rippling through the entirety of Seabrook High School.“Lord, what fools these mortals be!”
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Doubt Truth to be a Liar (But Never Doubt My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt" - Measure for Measure, Act I Scene IV

High school was, and always would be, the chaotic cataclysm of human experience. No matter what issues would be faced come adult life; the fundamentals could all be explored in the thrumming hubbubs of the halls of any high school. Stresses of love, work, expectations from others, and internal pressures: they're all compounded and melded down into their base forms when you throw open those doors. This is true across the board, regardless of country, time or place. Though the world turns at a steady pace, high school? High school remains a constant storm trapped in time, a microcosm of the concrete inevitability of life, even as the universe around spins madly on.

And, of course, there are no better examples of the human condition than teenagers; innocent souls thrust into the endless vortex that is the world at large, no longer sheltered by parents and teachers against the storm of clashing wants and needs. No one can be prepared for it, but everyone does their best; muddling through highs, lows, and everything in between.

It is one of the blessings of it, in a way. High school is brash, crowded, and full of confusion, backstabbing and more drama than the greatest playwrights could hope to achieve. But, in its chaos, there is a blunt, brutal honesty to it. High school allows for the purest of explorations into matters of the self, and heart, before the rest of the world muddies it with politics, doubts, and other supposedly adult worries that are alleged to be more important. And, in those hallowed halls, we often find the first fledgling buds of love will bloom. Some loves fleeting, others unrequited, and some the start of a forever. All of them, constellations spinning around each other in a multitude of varying collisions and chance encounters.

Encounters of love.

Much like the one occurring in a small, seemingly picturesque town; one that would soon send several lives spiralling down as they are drawn into the eye of the hurricane. But after all, the course of true love never did run smooth... 

* * *

  
  
The start of September in Seabrook fell with an expected monotony. Calendars moved on, though life within the small community would be left behind; the dates melted together as they slipped past.

A perfect town had no need for change. No need for any unplanned disruptions, or lively occurrences. Mundanity in its absolute form; neither extreme sadness nor joy gracing the streets, as a perfect middle ground was much preferred to keep the harmony. And therein was the issue: perfection. One small word, with a multitude of difficulties wrapped inside.

The problem with perfection is that perfection can lead to stagnation. Nothing changes; no excitement, no vibrancy. Change gave life spice, bursts of colour across a blank canvas. But when things were already perfect, no more colour needed to be added. Allegedly, anyway.

This was the case Addison mused on as she waited by the doors to Cheery's. She kicked a stone and blew her bangs from her face, rubbing her arms to stay warm, as her gaze swung up and down the empty streets, taking in the immaculate lawns and crystal blue skies above.

Bree had promised to meet her so they could head to school together, a new tradition for the new year.

That was supposed to be started 15 minutes ago.

She hopped from foot to foot, offering a weak smile and wave at a patron who pushed past her. Her eyes followed them through the door as the woman ran across the little shop, being swung up into another girl's arms for a big hug and a sweet kiss, the two holding hands as they went over to the counter, heads bowed together and already lost in their own world. Something in her heart glowed green as she looked through the tinted glass, the empty, cool air against her palm stinging slightly as she glanced over at their entwined grasp.

She looked down at her feet before they could see her staring, lost in her own thoughts. To find someone who would do that with her; to just hold her hand, walk and share their time with her, someone she could happily spend all her time with and never dream of wanting to leave their side. Even to find someone who would be as excited to see her as she was to see them. She giggled a little, leaning against the wall to close her eyes. Her daydreams weren't exotic by any stretch, but she reasoned very little was in Seabrook; she could indulge the status quo just once. Her musings returned to the state of her hometown, void hollow inside her chest. Frankly, chaos and imagination seemed to thrill in being absent from their community, to her immense disappointment. So much was always the same. She couldn't wait to graduate; explore the expanses of life outside their walls, where things might offer a little adventure. A new lease of life. Something fresh, bold, and engaging.

A flash of green burst across her closed eyelids.

She snapped up, cheeks flushing as she cleared her throat, patting her hair back down as she looked up and down the empty street again.

A few seconds later, someone in a matching pink and green uniform turned a corner and was running up, waving her arms wildly. Addison beamed, waving back. Bree raced the entire way, stumbling over her own feet as she skidded to a stop in front of Addison, holding herself up by her knees.

"Hi?" Addison giggled, waiting with a knowing smile, arms folded as Bree tried to catch her breath. She cocked her head as she continued gasping, hands bracket on her knees. She smirked a little, bending forwards. "Doing alright down there?"

" _Yes_!" Bree squealed, hair nearly smacking into Addison's face as she leapt back to her feet, ponytail flipping back up over her head. "Guesswhatguesswhatguess _what_?" Bree asked, jumping up and down and pulling Addison with her.

Her eyebrows shot up, impressed at the speed the words shot out at. "You had double your usual espresso shots this morning?" Addison asked, biting down on her lip to contain herself as Bree bobbed around her, spinning in circles. She pouted, but only for a second, squealing and shaking her head. Then, thrusting her hand into her satchel, she pulled out a small wooden box, painted in pinks and purples with a love heart shaped lock carved into the front, other flowers and carvings etched into the sides. Addison's eyes went wide and she bent to examine it, eyes darting between her friend and the box. "Another one?" She asked with a grin. Her own excitement began to bubble up, forcing her up onto her toes every so often.

Bree hugged the box to her chest and nodded, letting Addison engulf her in a hug. She stroked down the sides of the box, loving and tender. "I'm sorry I was late but...it was outside this morning; and another note too! Look!" She stuffed her hand into her bag again, rummaging for a second before thrusting it out with a white envelope clutched as she shoved it at her friend.

Addison hurriedly unfurled the letter. "'If music be the food of love, then your voice provides the harmonies for my endless contentment. I hope this music box'- aww, it's a music box? That's so sweet!- 'will bring you the same joy that hearing you speak brings me. Your shining personality brings light across the cloudiest sky, banishing any dark thoughts with your ever-present sweetness and generosity. I hope you remember how beautiful you are, inside and out. Signed, your Secret Admirer.'" she finished. She cooed at Bree who was still hugging her gift. "That's adorable!" Addison said, handing back the note, unable to keep the smile from stretching across her face, the glow of Bree's delight evident from every pore.

They linked arms and began walking, the gift once more tucked safely away into her bag as they headed off for school. "I just wish I knew who it was...I mean," Bree rolled her eyes. "I know it's not anyone on my street, but no matter what I try I just can't catch them!" She pouted. "I just want to say thank you..."

"Just?" Addison raised an eyebrow, laughing as she was pushed sideways. She bumped their shoulders together lightly. "One day, you'll find them. I mean, they're not just going to sit around in the shadows forever." She said, waving off Bree's dubious look. "They're too sweet on you for that to happen. I mean, they built you a music box!" they giggled together for another moment, ignoring the strange looks it garnered. "There's no way they won't come forward if they're doing that sort of stuff; just give them a little time." Addison's eyes sparkled and a wicked little smirk began to grow. "Either way, I can totally forgive being late over that. Even if I was standing outside Cheery's for hours, all alone!" She fainted dramatically into Bree, who patted her head with a fond, if painfully familiar, eye roll.

Her own eyes lit up. "So, whilst you were out there…" She leaned in. "You wouldn't happen to…?"

"And this is where that conversation _ends_!" Addison cut over immediately, a pink flush blooming instantly. She cursed her pale complexion and her racing pulse as she could feel the blood spread across her nose as Bree poked her side, pointedly looking away with her nose in the air as a lopsided grin flashed in front of her eyes and she thought she could hear a faint voice echo in her ears.

"Whatever you say, _dear_." Bree drawled as they both pushed through the doors of their school and into the bustling corridors.

But as the door swung shut behind her, Addison felt a thrill spark across her spine. She snapped around, eyes searching, but only the empty grass at the front of the school greeted her, the swinging doors slowly cutting it off from view. She paused, something still tingling across her back, but after several moments and a brief shove from her peers moving past, she turned back around again and followed Bree. However, for some reason, something felt like it had settled deep into her gut, an emotion she couldn't place melting into her bones and seeping into every drop of her blood as she walked deeper into the halls.

She didn't know why, but she felt like for the first time, the monotony of the day might be breaking. Just a little.

* * *

Swinging by their lockers, the two girls dropped their new books off.

Addison grinned and threw herself against the metal, ignoring the grate digging into her back. "Can you believe we're already juniors?" She asked, as Bree shook her head. Addison tossed her head back. "Just a little longer; then bye bye Seabrook, hello college!"

"Yeah, fun." Bree shook her head. "You know Seabrook isn't that bad."

Her lips twisted sideways. "I know," Addison drawled. They linked arms, heading down the halls together. "But it's just the same. There's no...nothing!" Her eyes rolled up into her skull. "I'm just _tired_." She turned to her friend, something shifting deep in her eyes. "Don't you ever want something more than just the same routine over and over again? Like, cheer and pep is fine, but...don't you think there's something better out there?" She sighed, a little more serious. "I just...feel like something's missing. Aside from your admirer," her elbow nudged into Bree's side, eyebrows waggling suggestively as she blushed and ducked away. Addison dropped it, slumping. "It's just the same boring drone. Even the seasons don't seem to change…"

"It's not that boring…" Bree defended weakly, giving up with a shrug at Addison's pointedly blank stare.

"If my hair could cause a three month scandal, it's boring." She said. Bree tilted her head. "I just want something new, y'know?" She groaned. "I wasted time, and now doth time waste me." She mumbled to a cracked ceiling tile.

Bree wrinkled her nose. "Well, as much as I just love listening to you bemoan life through the Bard," she patted Addison's hand. "I'll save my sonnets for English class. And besides," she tugged Addison along. "You never know when something exciting might happen! It could be right around the corner!" She gasped and threw herself into Addison, sending them staggering sideways and narrowly missing some freshman darting out of their path. "Maybe you'll get a secret admirer!"

Unbidden, a cackle burst out of Addison.

Bree jerked back as she just shook her head, chuckling to herself. "Somehow I don't think anyone in Seabrook is really gonna be interested in...well." They let the sentence hang, both knowing exactly what she meant. The words clattered to the floor between them, mood sinking down with it. Bree's smile began to fade, as something twisted inside Addison stomach.

The atmosphere grew thick as she plastered a smile on her face, ignoring the twinge as it smacked against her ribs. "Besides," she poked Bree's cheek. "I'm happy waiting for my Mr. Right. Or Mrs, even. For now I'll leave the epic romance to you and your mystery man." Bree's smile crept back into view, her cheeks flushing dark against her brown skin. The muscles of her face strained a little less as Addison went on. "Anyway, you're right: anything can happen. Something totally unexpected could be right around the corner!" She glanced around, sparks zipping through her as she spotted the sign up boards across the hall. "Like that!"

"Sure…" Bree rolled her eyes, smile still warm as Addison pulled her over. She stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"Oh hush, Mrs Pessimist! Who knows, we might have something cool this year!" She said, leaning over to scan the flyers as Bree folded her arms, shaking her head fondly. She paused her tapping foot and glanced over, letting Addison bend closer as she idly perused the titles.

"Same as last y-!" She cut off and clapped her hands to her ears, leaping into the air as a high pitched scream burst out to her right. Addison was flailing, grinning like a maniac and attracting several frightened stares as she leapt up and down. With an awkward smile at some gaping kids, she dragged her to a stop. " _What_ are you doing?"

Addison squealed, bouncing up and down in front of the board. She tugged on Bree's arm, pointing. " _Look_!"

"At what?" Bree's eyes went wide and she came to stand by her friend.

"The theatre club's moved its rehearsal times!" Addison said, still hopping around. "It doesn't clash with cheer anymore!" She already had the pen and was scribbling her name down. "I've wanted to sign up for forever, but it was always the wrong time! Ugh! Changed my mind! Best day now! Official!"

Bree smiled warmly. "I didn't know you liked theatre." Then she tilted her head. "Though I suppose it makes sense." She said, eyeing her friend as she twirled in delight. Addison grinned, signing off with a flourish.

"Ever since I was a kid my folks insisted I go to the theatre and operas and stuff." She rolled her eyes. "Said it would make me 'cultured' or whatever, but I loved it! The way they moved on stage, and the characters and stories, and costumes!" She gasped, grabbing Bree's hands. "You should join too!"

Bree immediately shook her head, eyes going round behind her dark pink glasses, ponytail whipping around her face as she swung her head back and forth. " No! No way!"

"Please?" Addison pouted. "I don't want to do this without my best friend!" She grinned. "It'll be fun, promise!"

" _Addy_ , I can't! I don't know the first thing about acting!" She insisted. "I can't do a play! Cheer is one thing, but I don't want everyone looking at just me and making me think I'll forget whatever it is I'm supposed to say!"

"You don't have to act!" Addison insisted. Bree frowned, still shaking her head, whole body trembling ever so slightly. She softened from her excitement, squeezing her hands. "You don't. I promise." She repeated, voice dropping so only they could hear. She gripped her hands a little tighter. "You know I would never try and make you uncomfortable." She promised, making Bree smile and squeeze back. She bounced up again, "But," she dragged Bree over and pointed at the sign up sheet, highlighting a line from the blurb for her. "They're looking for a costume designer, and people to paint sets and make props." She leaned on her friend's shoulder. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" She asked, batting her eyelashes as Bree perked up.

Addison's eyes sparkled as her friend's grew round, a beaming smile inching its way across her features. "Costumes?" Bree repeated, leaning in to read closer. Her name was down besides Addison's in a flash. "I'm in!"

The pair giggled together as Bree noted down what role she wanted, before they took off together, eagerly discussing what play they'd be given to work with. Neither of them noticing the pair of eyes that followed them, lingering gaze soft and yearning as they walked away.

* * *

Down the hall, Zed watched the two girls linking arms, leaning on the lockers as he stared. A dreamy expression etched into his face.

He slumped into the lockers, leaning his head against the unforgiving metal. Every inch of his body was yearning; soul's longing beating in time to the rhythm of his pulse. Addison's laughter reached his ears, a contented sigh blown from between his lips as he sank further into the locker, oblivious to the grating digging into his arm.

He stared at the beatific smile that painted her face, trailing his gaze over the way her eyes crinkled up and her whole face seemed to glow with joy, white hair swinging around her shoulders as she tucked into her friend's side and laughed, hands waving as she spoke animatedly. Zed couldn't help but imagine being the one to hold her hand and listen to whatever she was talking about, being the one to make her giggle and smile, her blue eyes glittering as she'd stare up at him, walking through the school halls together. Maybe she'd cuddle up to him, tuck herself against his chest so he could press a kiss to the top of her head and-

"Move it, loverboy." A familiar dry tone cut through his reverie. He shifted sideways as Eliza elbowed past to open her locker. She eyed him as he turned to watch Addison again, following her before she disappeared around the corner. "You know you'll have to actually talk to her one day if you want anything to happen." She said, pulling her books out.

Zed snorted. "Yeah, sure." He agreed with an eye roll. Eliza just lifted an eyebrow. He threw his hands up. "You know it's not that easy! Besides," he shrugged, glancing back to where she'd stood. "She's too good for me anyway."

Eliza's eyes rolled back into her skull. "Oh, we're not starting this again." She slammed the locker door shut. "You're _fine_ , Zed. A great guy. You're smart, funny, and some might even say not totally gross. If she can't see that then she really is a dumb cheerleader." She punched his shoulder. "Just man up and say something!"

"Addison?" Bonzo asked as he rested his arm on her head, joining them with backpack already slung over his shoulder. She pushed him off but nodded as Zed groaned, head slamming back. Bonzo winced. "Dude, you've been crushing on her for how long?"

"Middle school." Zed slid further down the lockers, eyes screwed shut.

Bonzo shook his head. "She's a cheerleader, right? You're on the football team; don't you ever talk at those parties or games or something?"

Zed shrugged helplessly. "I guess we talk, but we've never, y'know, _talk_ talked." He picked up his own bag and slung it on. "She's just so…y'know? But about...and then…" he sighed, looking away at something only he could see.

"Of course." Eliza raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with Bonzo.

"How can I even approach someone like that?" He ran a hand over his face. "And she's so nice and sweet and I can't get out two words to her!" He moaned. "Last time, we ended up talking about pizza! Just…pizza! And I rambled on for like 5 minutes!" He groaned again. "She just…fries my brain! I sound like a complete moron!"

"Well…At least you have an in?" Bonzo said. "I mean, you could be in decathlon and just never see her at all." He paused as Zed glared over.

Eliza rolled her eyes at them, dragging the boys over to the bulletin. "Come on, I want to see if they've posted about computer club yet for this semester." She said, already striding across as they hurried to catch up. All three stood for a minute, eyes roving the sheets covering the wall. She slumped. "No such luck. Of course."

"Hey, check it out!" Zed was scribbling his name down for something. "Theatre's moved days. I'm good to join now!" "Since when do you like theatre?" Eliza asked.

"He was in all the stuff during middle school." Bonzo reminded her, also examining the sheet curiously. He grinned. "Hey, there's set design! Sweet!" He stopped to read further down.

Eliza still couldn't believe it, leaning on the board to stare. "Seriously though? Thought you were an all sports guy."

"…My Mom loved it." Zed said, soft as he reminisced. Eliza's mouth fell open. Bonzo's face smoothed into a gentle smile, eyes solely for his friend.

Zed's eyes misted over, unseeing as memory swirled to the fore, stinging his heart to only to soothe it with the next beat. "She used to tell us about the things she'd seen as a kid. All smiles and excitement. Just...So much passion for it. And…after, I'd put on little plays for Zoey whenever she got sad, make up the most insane thing I could, just to see her smile in the same way."

"Well…it does explain why you're such a dramatic little shit." Eliza said, filling the abrupt silence as Zed winked and shot some finger guns her way. She smirked, then groaned as she heard the scratch of a pen. "Bonzo! Not you too!"

"They've got some good art stuff on offer. It sounds like fun!" He high-fived Zed, who stuck his tongue out at Eliza, getting an elbow for his troubles as Bonzo smiled at her."They've got tech work on too; lighting, sound stuff. No on stage work required."

Both turned with expectant eyes.

Eliza hesitated, then rushed to scribble in her name below theirs.

"Fine." she surrendered as the boys cheered. "Like I'd let you ditch me anyway…" Zed beamed, getting another high five from Bonzo before they all meandered down the hall, uncaring as the bell clanged and rattled through their bones. He wasn't sure why, but seeing that poster had him feeling like it was already going to be a pretty great year.

**Author's Note:**

> "All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players;" - As You Like It, Act II Scene VII


End file.
